When My Girlfriend Angry
by Ryeowookie Ryeosom
Summary: Kyuhyun asik bermain PSP dan tidak menyadari jika Ryeowook pergi meninggalkannya. Bagaimana cara Kyuhyun meminta maaf pada Ryeowook. Hanya sebuah drabble singkat pair Kyuwook. Ayo Kyuwook Shipper merapat. GS. Typo(s).


**When My Girlfriend Angry**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::**

**Genre : Romance & Drama**

**Rate : T**

**Present by Ryeowookie Ryeosom**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini murni milik saya, cast punya milik masing-masing dan orang tua mereka. Tapi Ryeowook Oppa calon suami saya :')**

**Pairing : Kyuwook :')**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun (Namja, 19 thn), Kim Ryeowook aka Ryeowook (Yeoja, 17 thn)**

**Summary :**

**Kyuhyun asik bermain PSP dan tidak menyadari jika Ryeowook pergi meninggalkannya. Bagaimana cara Kyuhyun meminta maaf pada Ryeowook.**

**Warning : GS, Typo(s), OOC**

**DLDR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Let's**

**.**

**.**

"Kyu, ayo kita kencan!" ajak seorang yeoja mungil pada seorang namja yang sedang asik memainkan benda persegi warna hitam dalam genggamannya.

"..."

"Kyu..." panggil sang yeoja karena tidak mendapat tanggapan.

"..."

"Yak Kyuhyun, untuk apa kau menjemputku dari sekolah jika akhirnya hanya menontonmu bermesraan dengan benda menjengkelkan itu. Sebaiknya aku pulang saja!" marahnya sambil mempoutkan bibir imut dan mendekap tangan di depan dada, saking kesal karena di acuhkan sejak sejam lalu, yeoja itu merajuk juga. Bagaimana tidak jika sang namjachigu malah sibuk bermain game, bukankah lebih menyenangkan jika dia beristirahat di kamarnya setelah seharian ini belajar.

"..."

Masih di acuhkan juga, baiklah. Hey Kyu lihat saja bagaimana jika yeojamu sudah marah.

"Aish... Kau ini benar-benar."

Akhirnya yeoja itu beranjak dari duduknya, mengambil tas yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. Tanpa menoleh, dia berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

**.**

**.**

Sejam kemudian.

"Baby?"

Setelah kata "YOU WIN" muncul dari PSP kesayangannya, Kyuhyun meletakkan juga sang benda pusaka. Namun sedikit bingung karena tidak menemukan yeoja yang tadi duduk disampingnya.

"Baby, eodi?" panggilnya lagi, merasa tidak mendapat jawaban.

Keningnya mengerenyit bingung memikirkan keberadaan yeojanya. Di telusurinya setiap sudut apartemen yang cukup besar ini berharap bisa menemukan kekasih imutnya itu. Sudah semua ruangan dia periksa, namun tidak ada satupun yang bisa memberi dia petunjuk akan keberadaan sang yeoja.

"Ck... kemana dia. Ah... sebaiknya aku telpon saja, kenapa bukan dari tadi saja ya, jadi aku tidak usah membuang tenaga mencari." Katanya bermonolog sendiri, sepertinya dia mulai ketularan kebodohan Yesung, sepupunya itu. Ck... #di tendang Yesung oppa :')

Setelah menunggu beberapa kali nada tunggu, terdengar juga suara yeoja yang di carinya itu.

"Jangan pernah menghubungi aku lagi, berpacaran saja dengan PSP jelekmu itu. KITA PUTUS"

Tut tut tut...

Kyuhyun hanya bisa melongo mendapatkan semprotan mendadak itu, bahkan dia belum sempat say hello, tapi malah sudah mendengar teriakan yang cukup membuat telinganya sakit.

Selang beberapa detik baru dia bisa mencerna perkataan yeojanya.

"Putus? ANDWEE...!"

Seperti orang kesetanan dia langsung menyambar jaket dan kunci mobil, mengebut dengan kecepatan hampir 120 km/jam demi segera sampai ke kediaman yeojanya. Hah... lihat sekarang siapa yang kebakaran jenggot, suruh siapa kau tadi mengacuhkannya Kyu.

Dengan berlari dia menaiki lift menuju apartemen yang sudah ratusan kali dia datangi ini, memencet sederet angka yang dihapalnya di luar kepala. Melepaskan sepatu dengan asal dan langsung menuju kamar bernuansa ungu itu.

"Baby..." panggilnya pelan setelah melihat orang yang di tujunya itu sedang meringkung di ranjang queen size dengan tubuh di tutupi selimut.

"Wookie baby, mian ne... aku mohon jangan seperti ini." Diapun mendudukan diri di pinggiran ranjang, perlahan menyentuh gundukan selimut dengan sang yeoja didalamnya. Tidak mau mendapat kesulitan lebih dari ini eoh.

"..."

"Baby, aku buka selimutnya ne."

Betapa kagetnya dia melihat sang yeoja tengah mengusap mata yang sudah memerah dan sedikit bengkak itu. Hatinya berdenyut sakit, mendapati airmata mengalir dengan indahnya di kedua pipi yang biasanya merona untuknya. Segera saja dia membawa yeojanya kedalam pelukan possesivenya.

"Ssttt... aku mohon jangan menangis lagi. Apapun kesalahku, aku mohon maafkan aku, aku memang bodoh." Ucapnya sedikit mejelek-jelekkan dirinya sendiri berharap bisa meredakan tangisan yang sangat memilukan untuknya ini. Berlebihan sekali dirimu Kyu.

"Hiks... Kyuhyun pabo, Kyuhyun jelek, Kyuhyun menyebalkan." Akhirnya yeoja itu mengeluarkan suaranya juga.

"Ne... Aku memang pabo, jelek, menyebalkan, tapi aku mohon jangan pernah berhenti untuk menyayangi ku ne! Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu." Ucapnya sambil menaikan dagu yeojanya agar memandangnya. "Saranghae."

Lalu perlahan mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir mungil didepannya, melihat sang yeoja menutup mata Kyuhyun pun menutup matanya, kemudian...

Cup

Kedua bibir itu pun menyatu, hanya saling menempel tanpa ada lumatan ataupun permainan lidah, hanya untuk meyakinkan bahwa dia memang bersungguh-sungguh akan perkataannya barusan.

Setelah merasa cukup, Kyuhyun pun menjauhkan wajahnya, kemudian mencium bergantian kedua mata yang masih terpejam itu. "Maafkan aku ne."

Yeoja itupun membuka kelopak matanya, meskipun sedang menangis namun tidak mengurangi sedikitpun pancaran lembut dari manik karamelnya. "Berjanjilah jangan pernah mengacuhkan aku lagi, apalagi hanya demi game konyolmu itu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk semangat, merasa senang karena berhasil juga meredakan kemarahan yeojachingu mungilnya.

"Tapi kau tetap tidak bisa lepas dari hukuman Kyuhyunie, sekarang temani aku ke kedai es krim, lalu ke taman hiburan, dan belikan aku selusin boneka jerapa lucu. Arasseo!"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa bersweet drop ria. Oh ayolah siapa yang tidak tau kalo Ryeowook amat menyukai es krim dia bisa menghabiskan berpuluh-puluh cup es krim sekali makan. Lalu ketaman hiburan, itu bisa menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam, bahkan mungkin sampai tempat itu tutup, Ryeowook akan tetap bersikeras menaiki semua wahana yang ada jika dia belum menaikinya satu per satu. Dan mengenai boneka jerapa, mungkin itu bukan masalah serius jika saja yang Ryeowook mau boneka jerapa yang biasa, maksudnya sebesar boneka biasa pada umumnya. Tapi siapa yang akan percaya jika Ryeowook hanya mau boneka yang seukuran dengan jerapa aslinya, selusin pula, dimana dia harus mencarinya. Dimana bagian lucunya, tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Hahaha... selamat menikmati hukumanmu Kyu.

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hanya sebuah drabble singkat pair Kyuwook. Ayo Kyuwook Shipper merapat... kekeke**

**Gomawo udah nyempetin mampir**

**RnR ne**

**Bow - **


End file.
